


Yuri!!! in Eos

by Fanficwriterwannabe



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Protective Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficwriterwannabe/pseuds/Fanficwriterwannabe
Summary: Victor and Yuri in an Ai no Kusabi world!"Ai no Kusabi takes place on the world of Amoï, which is ruled by a computer named Jupiter. Jupiter has introduced a number of strict social rules to society: Elites of Tanagura, Midas citizens, and Mongrels from Ceres. The Elites are genetically engineered by Jupiter, are of the highest social class, which is determined by hair color, and occupy the capital city of Tanagura. Under Jupiter's restrictions, the Elites are sterile and forbidden from indulging in sexual activities. They keep "pets" (adolescents in their late teens) for about a year, for purely voyeuristic purposes, before discarding them. Further emasculation is seen in the "Furniture", adolescent boys who serve the Elites.Outside Tanagura's walls is the satellite pleasure city of Midas, which is heavily occupied by rich citizens and tourists alike. Near Midas is an independent slum area called Ceres. The mostly male population of Ceres lives in high poverty; therefore, they are often called "Mongrels" by both Midas citizens and Tanagura elites and are looked down upon." ---Google





	Yuri!!! in Eos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Or Not To Be (a pet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259666) by [AnimeFaeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFaeMoon/pseuds/AnimeFaeMoon). 



> So..ahm I’m a fan of Ai no kusabi and this is not my first time uploading this… I had to take it down because I got stuck and didn’t know how to continue but it’s back and it’s finished!! As for new readers…this was heavily inspired by my love for To be or not to be (a pet) by AnimeFaeMoon (I love this story so very much)…to emphasise on this, the part in AnimeFaeMoon’s story where Iason and Riki was on a beach happened before this story so you’ll read parts where Yuri/Victor is talking about a vacation on the beach… I will not be going into full detail about the world of Ai no kusabi and this story starts where Yuri and Victor are already working on trusting each other. Much like an established relationship just with the characters not yet realizing its love they feel.  
> You’ll also read canon things characters from Ai no Kusabi have said here…Some infos have also been tweaked to suit the story more.  
> Without further ado! Please enjoy!  
> PS! I am so sorry if there are plot holes or grammar mistakes, this is my first time completing a story!!

Yurio slowly sipped the wine he poured for himself, taking in the burning sensation the liquid made as it passed through his throat. This is not like any other liquor he has ever tasted, this has a sweet after taste and one that the small Blondie liked. Perhaps the best wine he has ever tasted? Maybe this came from off planet?

Yurio took his time, casually looking out into the night through the favoured son's floor to ceiling window. The moon's up high and the city lights are all lit up, colouring the room in different shades of orange and yellow which was passing through the large window. They should put in a curtain, not that Victor would care about all the lights. He mentally scoffed, best wine and best view of Tanagura, only the best for the favoured son of Jupiter.

He's not jealous of Victor, of course not. They're both Blondies and besides, Yurio is better off doing his experiments than work all day and think of how best to manage the black market along with making sure their Creator's wishes are being followed. It's just that Victor has gotten away with so many things because of how his mind works and partially because of his status, he never lets anyone get in his way and he thinks this is the reason why Victor was chosen by Jupiter. And one of the things that's aggravating Yurio is the reality that the Blondie has an untrained and incompetent pet. Victor was even able to show off his pet to gatherings, sometimes leashed, while most of the time the pet was completely free of any restraint. Aside from the few punishments Yurio knew Victor did to his pet before, he doesn't treat the mongrel as a pet now. A pet doesn't have any right, they live to please their master however the master sees fit. But the favoured Blondie isn't even treating the mongrel as a pet, the mongrel was more like his pairing partner. His lover? Yurio hopes not, that will be trouble. Victor's the head of the syndicate and it will do no good for him if he has a lover, that's going to be his weakness.

Victor gave the boy freedom for a year before taking the mongrel back, and he knows that the master-pet relationship changed when they came back from their vacation. Yurio remembered Victor taking a week off from work and taking the pet and his furniture to a beach somewhere far from Tanagura. The master-pet relationship was still there, but it wasn't like before. The mongrel still defied Victor but the punishments aren't that severe anymore and you can actually see the mongrel trying to follow Victor's instructions sometimes like the boy was seeking for his masters affection. Did they somehow come to an understanding? Did the mongrel simply accepted his faith? Knowing the pet, Yurio was sure he wouldn't give in to Victor that easily. So what is it? His curiosity was only confusing him more and more. Yurio took another sip of his wine and gave up, it's difficult to understand humans.

"Victor, surely you don't intend to keep your pet with you forever, this is ridiculous. It would be so easy to just throw him where he came from and get a trained pet. Our Brothers are even doubting your leadership now," Yurio asked, loving the small twitch of the eye he got from the other Blondie. The moonlight from outside illuminates Victor's face, making it look dangerously sinister. If Yurio doesn't know him better, he would've been scared.

Victor stared impassively at the smaller blond. Yurio has been, dare Viktor say, his friend for a long time now and he still can't fathom why the smaller blondie still questions his decision. He's liked Yurio because of how straight-forward the Blondie is, and Victor is afraid that Yurio is likely to have enemies showing up everywhere because of his sharp tongue. More than anyone, Yurio should know that no one will be able to change his decision once he's gotten the idea in his head.

It's been almost a year since Victor got his mongrel back, and his pet still defies him every chance he gets. He remembers how the prideful mongrel stared daggers at him when they first met in the streets of Midas. Victor was there for business when he saw the mongrel being beaten up by five people, normally he would've just passed them and not care but this was different. He was aroused with how the boy was still trying to get back up after being pushed down, it would have been so easy to just give up and stop fighting. But not this mongrel, and he was fascinated. It was when the mongrel fell hard on the concrete sidewalk and the both of them met eyes before the dark-skinned boy gave in to the darkness that Victor stepped in and took him to his home. The moment the mongrel woke up and saw Victor sitting beside the bed, he was already assaulted by the mongrel's eyes. The pet's face was completely washed off of any emotion, it's just his black eyes that was showing the fiery emotion he was really feeling. And that fire was what fascinated Victor. There was only one thought running in his mind, he wanted to break this mongrel. He wanted the mongrel to beg for him, but he couldn't do that, the mongrel wasn't his pet so he let the boy leave without doing anything. But the mongrel had more pride than what Victor initially thought, the boy didn't want to owe him any favours so they ended up in a hotel.

The mongrel allowed Victor to be fondled to pay for his debt. The debt being the help he received from the Blondie the day he was beaten up. They ended up spending the entire night together and that was when Victor decided to make the mongrel his pet. The mongrel was fighting him even when he was being pleasured, he can see that the boy was enjoying his touches but the mongrel was full of pride that he didn't want to admit it. He would enjoy breaking the prideful and disobedient boy.

"Yurio, what I do with my pet is not of your concern," Victor answered, taking a sip from his own glass, "I know our Brothers are feasting on false news and I don't have any plan on proving myself. As long as I'm doing what needs to be done for our Creator."

A lot of things happened and Victor feels like his pet unconsciously helped with the favoured son's evolution towards understanding humanity. He's now feeling new things, emotions that he wasn't even supposed to have when Jupiter created him. He was impassive and cold as a pole but all that changed when his pet came in, now he feels excitement to see his pet. He feels violent rage with just the thought of anyone having or touching his mongrel. He is a Blondie, the elite of the elite, the favoured son of Jupiter, head of the Tanagura Syndicate and he's captivated by a mongrel.

The vacation they took outside Tanagura helped them improve, he enjoyed watching his pet swim in the ocean and Victor promised they would come back. He remembers the first time he heard his pet laugh, he stood up and went to where he can see his pet clearly with inhumane speed, he didn't come too close thinking that he might disturb the moment and his pet would stop laughing all-together. He watched his pet laugh at Guang hong who was trying to swim and was looking like a flapping fish. He didn't know what he felt then, just that he wants to hear it again. He wants to be the reason of that mirth. They went on that vacation because the mongrel was sulking about the last punishment he had, he couldn't take his pet not looking at him and being very obedient, he wanted the pet that defied him all the time.

"I'm just asking," the other Blondie shrugged, "if you want to know more about your pet, send him over to me. Have your furniture take him to my lab."

Victor looked at Yurio's eyes, face void of any emotion. Victor may look calm, swirling his glass of brandy in his right hand, but he is more than calm and Yurio knows it.

"Yurio, you're one of the few brothers that I trust. But make no mistake, I will be your enemy if any harm comes to my pet. I have received our Creator's approval of continuing what I am doing with my pet, any threat of course will be dealt with accordingly," Victor finished, drinking all that was in his glass.

"Of course, Brother. Now I must take my leave, I've already downed a lot of your wine and I'm pretty sure you're already missing your pet," Yurio finished, which Victor only acknowledged with a small but firm nod.

Guang hong, being the perfectly well-trained furniture that he is, opened the door for the small blondie.

"Guang hong, have Otabek drive Yurio home then retire for the night," Victor instructed his furniture.

"Yes, Master," Guang hong bowed and exited to do what his master has instructed.

"Otabek? Do you have another furniture at your call?," Yurio asked, tilting his head like that of a curious cat.

"Otabek was once my furniture and is now a businessman working under me. Although, he still insists on being used once in a while. He's handy, for times like this," Victor replied, mentally thinking how Otabek and Yurio's first meeting will be.

Yurio hummed in acknowledgement, "Well then, I bid you and your pet goodnight, Victor."

"The pet's name is Yuri," Victor corrected Yurio who's already shutting the door behind him.

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose, Blondies aren't supposed to feel headaches but he feels like one is coming. Discussing business in the middle of the night with Yurio is not a great idea, he would make sure to remember that before letting the small Blondie come in. All Victor wants to do is lay beside his pet and wrap his arms around the small body of Yuri. Now that he's thinking of Yuri, maybe he doesn't want to sleep yet, maybe he'll sleep after making Yuri come several times just like last night. Or maybe, since he doesn't need to sleep at all, maybe he'll just pleasure his pet until morning.

Victor gave out a long, deep sigh before exiting the room and walking through the hallway to his room where his pet is waiting.

It's been a long day and Victor just wants his Yuri.

Yuri sighed, convincing himself that he's not waiting for Victor to come back to bed. Victor's been busy the past few days but this is the first time that another Blondie came in the middle of the night to discuss business. Does this have something to do with what Otabek told him? They both had the chance to talk to each other yesterday when Otabek was here for another errand from Victor, Otabek had spare time and agreed to join him for a drink before returning to where Victor was. It was just a surprise for Yuri when Otabek had started talking about the risks that Victor was taking in order to provide him the little bit of freedom he has now. Yuri can't understand what the risks were, he belonged to Victor and naturally as Yuri's master, he can do anything he wants with Yuri. Why would that cause a risk? The idea that Victor could be putting himself and his standing as a leader of Tanagura, or even Victor being in any sort of danger worried Yuri for some reason.

Maybe it's just the thought that if something happens to Victor, he could end up being sold to a Blondie worse than him. But he knew it was more than that. He hated Victor, the Blondie took away his freedom and even severely punished him several times before, and yet the idea of Victor being hurt in any way bothered Yuri and he couldn't understand why. The first time Victor took him physically, he assumed that all Blondies, all masters, do it with their pets but he found out later that he was the exception and that Blondies should never participate in sexual intercourse, that's the reason why they have pets. They only watch their pet masturbate or have sex with other pets to pleasure themselves, but they never participate in actual sex. Now that he thinks about it, is this the reason why he's being shunned out by all other pets? Is it because he's treated differently? He sleeps with Victor in the same bed and even eats on the same table where the Blondie eats, well in his defense, the Blondie would be sure to punish him if he doesn't eat and sleep with him. He attends parties with Victor but the Blondie never let him come to a breeding party which was orthodox for pets. Victor was the only one he had sex with, the only one that saw him completely naked; except for furnitures.

Had Victor chosen to not let him in breeding parties because he knew he would be humiliated or is it because Victor didn't want anyone touching what was his? The Blondie was irrationally possessive, Yuri knows it, so that must be the reason, right? It couldn't be normal for a Blondie to be feeling jealous (if you can call it jealousy), he's an android. An android doesn't feel anything, specially one that's cold as Victor. Victor could be brutal and was quickly angered but he admits the Blondie was also kind and generous, he was quite forgiving of Yuri's behaviour and allowed far more gifts and freedom than what other pets had. He couldn't understand why Victor chose him, he's a mongrel from the slums. He's a nobody.

Their time at the beach house had been a surprising change, one that helped him understand Victor better. He'd really enjoyed the beach, he wished they could come back there sooner. It was far from Tanagura and Victor acted like a normal person with him, even the sex was completely different. Victor was gentle and kind, not like before when Viktor tormented and denied him release using the ring. It was slow and no denial of pleasure, he came as many times as he wanted to, Viktor took him slowly and gently, repeatedly to the point where he could no longer think straight.

"If you ask him for something you want, he'd give it to you," Otabek told him yesterday when he mentioned he wanted to go back to the beach.

Would Victor really give it to him? Should he ask? No, I can't ask him that yet. He's been working with a lot of things and I don't want to be one of them. Maybe next time? When he's not that busy anymore.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, what kind of business is he working on in the middle of the night? Victor has been so busy that sometimes Yuri would fall asleep waiting for him to come home, other times he would wake up the next morning with a cold bed. He didn't even know if Victor came home or if he just left early. He misses Victor, never would he have thought that this would happen, but it was the truth. He missed the feel of Victor's arms around him as they slept, missed the Blondies' hands curl and play in his hair while they talk about nothing.

He heard a sound behind him, rose up to sit on the bed and watched the door open and a tall Blondie stepped in. Yuri tried to suppress his smile, instead greeted the Blondie with a small voice, "Hello."

Viktor moved fast and straight to the bed where Yuri was, "Hello, Yuri. Did you miss me?"

"No."

"That's a shame, I, however, missed my pet," he started to push Yuri down on the bed, softly kissing his neck, "Let me show you how much I've missed you, Yuri."

Yuri obliged and let himself be pushed down, letting Victor show him how much he was really missed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are Victor's furniture?," Yurio asked, feeling his eyes subtly widen when a dark skinned mongrel approached him the moment he arrived in the lobby of Eos tower.

Surely this isn't the furniture Victor called to drive him? The mongrel was wearing a very nice black suit with black hair styled in a haircut he certainly hasn’t seen anywhere else yet. This is foolish, so what if the mongrel looked kind of interesting? Is this what Victor saw in his pet mongrel? This mongrel certainly didn't have the semblance of a furniture, and he doubted this would make a very fine pet either. Although Yurio's sure he would be perfect to breed with other pets, if only he wasn't a eunuch.

Such a shame.

"Yes, master has ordered me to drive you to your home in Keeler," the mongrel asked, eyes cast downward.

Damn Victor, Yurio guessed this is the favoured son's sly way of telling him that he's been staying in the lab more often than in Eos. There are much to be discovered and too much time is being wasted every time he must drive from Tanagura to Keeler. It's convenient for him to stay in Keeler as he's closer to everything he needs, when an idea occurs to him it was so much easier to get on the experiment right away. He doesn't have Victor's favorable job where the office was conveniently close by, not that he would want to change jobs with the favoured son. Eos tower is where all Blondies, furniture and pets live. That being said, he doesn't live in Keeler, it's where his office is.

Yurio felt a little bit annoyed, upon closer look, the mongrel is a bit taller than him. Not really that he needed to tilt his head high, but taller that other people will still notice. Yurio guessed that the mongrel was at least two inches taller. This is the first time he's ever seen a taller furniture than him. It was this kind of moment when Yurio wishes he's as tall as Victor. Why can't Yurio be as tall as all the other Blondies? Now that he thinks about it, he's the smallest out of all thirteen Blondies. He's going to inquire this to Jupiter when they meet.

Somehow, sometime in the long drive both men fell in a comfortable conversation. Yurio actually forgetting that this boy is a furniture. The mongrel had a lot of knowledge and a lot of opinion in a lot of different things, it was surprising for a trained furniture to be talking this freely in front of a Blondie, is this how Victor talks with all his furnitures?

"Tell me, have we met before?," it feels like he's seen the furniture's face before.

"Yes, in a trial many years back," the furniture answered, eyes never leaving the road in front.

Ah, how could Yurio forget, this is the furniture that caused great scandal in Tanagura. The first and only furniture to ever discover the secret of Amoi. The Slum's population, called Mongrels, is raised nearby Guardian. Their births are controlled by Tanagura's elite to keep the population heavily male but also without affecting the numbers much. When boys in Guardian reach 13 years, they are kicked out of Guardian to live in the Slum. Most mongrels have very hard time getting a stable job and as a result, a lot resort to the Black Market to get their hands on some cash. The said Black Market is controlled by the Blondies as well, specifically, Victor Nikiforov.

This is the information that this furniture was able to dig with the use of a normal computer terminal given to him, an exact same computer given to all furnitures to manage the household. It was a big issue, especially when Victor announced that he wants the furniture as his right hand, put the mongrel's ability to use rather than ordering for the furniture's execution. Yurio remembers he was one of those who questioned Victor's judgment, but Victor was too stubborn and too smart to lose the argument even after being outnumbered.

"Yurio, when I see someone with talent I make a point not to concern myself with whatever their background might be. I'll use anyone I can," Victor answered when Yurio confronted him.

Yurio can't believe that the same Blondie is now being soft to a pet. He can't deny that the favoured son did somehow become gentle, but he's quite sure this is only with his pet. As with this mongrel, he surely changed a lot after what had happened, growing to a very fine young man.

The only ones able to escape life at the Slums are those boys, like this mongrel here driving him, chosen to be Furniture for the Elite. They are beautiful teens given the opportunity to take care of the Blondies' household, including the pets. In exchange for being a furniture, the boys are castrated, so as to avoid any relationship between the Furniture and the Pets. In addition to being pretty, the Furniture are also supposed to be intelligent and obedient.

"You do pledge loyalty to Victor, yes?," Yurio asked, studying the mongrel's face for any trace of uncertainty.

Yurio might not be supportive of the favoured son's activities and decisions, but he's certainly a Blondie who cares for his brother. He's afraid that someday Victor's foolish fascination with his pet, or even with just his arrogance will get him into a lot of different troubles. Tanagura needs Victor, he's not someone that can be replaced easily. Yurio has mentioned this to Victor several times but the Elite only dismisses the subject. Victor's losing his mind over a pet so Yurio decided to be his reason until the favoured son finally elliminates his pet. If, he will ever get rid of that mongrel.

"Master might be a cold steel blade most of the time but he's the reason why I'm still here, without him I would have been dead long ago, perhaps even be a test subject for you."

True, and Yurio would have enjoyed opening up his insides.

This one here is certainly intelligent, Yurio thinks to himself, looking out through the window of the car to a still busy city despite of it being the middle of the night.

Intelligent and pretty, he admits to himself.

It took almost two hours to arrive to Keeler Laboratory and Otabek was feeling tired, it would be another two hours before he gets back home and he needs to be awake early tomorrow. The black market's profit is unstable and he needs to check where he went wrong before Victor notices it, but knowing Victor, he would've known this already and is just waiting for Otabek to report to him. He will report this to the Blondie, he just wanted to see if he will be able to trace where he went wrong, it's not like he can hide anything from Victor. Perhaps it was an error in his file? Otabek resisted the urge to sigh, it would be rebellious of him to do that with another Blondie with him.

He watches the Blondie step out of the car, captivated by how perfect he looks. He's got the same impassive look that Victor also wears in front of the others but this particular Blondies' blue-green eyes look much colder than his master's, does this Blondie also have a variety of different expressions he only shows with people he's close to? Or is he just another cold Elite? Yurio Plisetsky is the second in command of Victor Nikiforov and one of Tanagura's biotechnology specialists. A pragmatic noble who despises formal events. A Blondie who would rather spend his time pursuing scientific discoveries than spend it with other Elites. Nothing like other Blondies who enjoy the limelight, so different from someone like Christophe Giacometti who charms the crowd more than anyone else.

Christophe Giacometti is the Blondie in charge of Midas, a charismatic noble who likes to be the center of attention. Like Victor, Christophe dislikes being bored. If Otabek's not mistaken, Christophe is the only one who enjoys Yuri's unruly behavior. Although Otabek thinks that Christophe only likes Yuri's presence in Eos because it's entertaining for him when JJ, another Blondie, runs mad whenever Yuri is with Victor in a social gathering without a leash on.

Otabek is fascinated by how Blondies can be so different even after being made an android and by only one creator, is it because of their human brain? Do they get their attitude from the one who previously owned their brain? Although Otabek wants to know more about Yurio, he doesn't think the Blondie will give him any information and he's not sure himself if he wants to get involved with a Blondie who doesn't think of anything else other than his experiments. Otabek didn't want to be a test subject.

"Your name?," the Blondie asked.

"Otabek," he answered, head cast down as a sign of respect to a Blondie. He's still a furniture despite being the favoured son's right hand.

"Too long, Beka will do," Yurio said, gently taking hold of Otabek's chin between gloved fingers to meet his eyes.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with," Otabek knew his master's order was to only drive the Blondie to Keeler but he enjoyed his time with Yurio and he doesn't know when they'll meet again. Otabek is exhausted but just a little more time with Yurio is no big deal.

"No, you are free to go," the Blondie let's go of his chin before turning his back on Otabek effectively dismissing him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor's arm curled around Yuri's waist, his fingers softly caressing his pet's bare skin. They just finished making love, with him taking Yuri five times, he enjoyed hearing his pet moan his name. He knows Yuri enjoyed it too despite screaming for him to stop every time he's close, Victor's got the scratch marks on his back to prove it. He loved this, he loved the moment they have after their lovemaking. Sometimes, they would talk about how Victor's day went while most of the time they would just stay silent, Victor always waits for Yuri to sleep first before shutting himself down. Victor feels a tightness in his chest, is this something an android like him should be feeling? He can't believe how much he's come to care for his pet. Victor just wishes his pet would open up to him too.

It was pure curiousity for Victor the first time he met Yuri, what would it feel like to have a leader of a gang be his pet? A slum mongrel who lived all his life fighting to stay alive, a mongrel who grew up with freedom. He never thought he'd care for Yuri, the pet makes him feel different emotions he's never had before. Being with Yuri is truly astounding.

"It's amasing," Yuri mumbled while playing with the ends of Victor's hair.

Victor noticed his pet's fascination in his hair, Yuri would curl his hands in the ends of Victor's long hair mostly during their lovemaking, other times it was when they're in bed ready to go to sleep. He remembers the first time Yuri did it, it was after Victor had taken him several times and Victor's hands was around Yuri's waist. A few strands of hair was on Yuri's shoulders and the pet unconsciously played with it. The moment Yuri noticed what he was doing, he stiffened, waiting for Victor to punish him. But Victor didn't, on the contrary, he liked the pet playing with his hair.

"What's the matter? Why did you stop?," Victor asked, already missing the feeling of Yuri's hands playing with his hair. Victor's first thought was maybe his pet was remembering his past lover. Did Phichit also have long hair like him?

"I...nothing" Yuri answered in a tiny voice.

"What is it, pet?"

Yuri grumbled, "Nothing."

Victor grasped his pet's chin, forcing him to face Victor, "Tell me, or do you want to be punished?"

Victor didn't want to punish Yuri, he just wanted to know what his pet is thinking.

"Nothing...I just," Yuri hesitated, looking anywhere but Victor's eyes, "I just thought you'd punish me because I wasn't supposed to touch your hair."

How hard is it for Yuri to tell him what exactly he's thinking, if his pet would just give in to him and accept his life here in Eos. Although, it did happen when the severe punishments was still occurring, now he realises what caused Yuri's hesitation.

That moment was a wake-up call to Victor, how can he like the feel of a pet playing with his hair?

"What is?," Victor asked his pet softly, this is a rare occurrence. It's not every time that his little Yuri starts a conversation. What amasing progress.

"Your hair. The way you can change its colour."

"It's one of the abilities a Blondie has," Victor smiled, kissing the top of his pet's head.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who can do it with a blink of an eye," Yuri mumbled.

"Well, it's not that hard for me to accomplish, pet. Do you prefer my hair blonde like before when we're outside?," Victor asked.

Ever since Yuri saw him wear his hair in silver, Victor saw Yuri's eyes shine differently. It was during a formal gathering when blond didn't match perfectly with his outfit. Yuri was waiting for him to get ready inside their room and he noticed Yuri boldly looking at him with wide eyes the moment his hair change to silver. It became a routine for Victor to change his hair colour to silver whenever he's with his mongrel. He loves to see that particular shine in Yuri's eyes whenever they meet.

"No, I...like it. Like this," Yuri answered, yawning with fingers still continuously playing with Victor's hair, "You look kind with your hair like this."

"Aren't I always kind?"

"No," Yuri answered after a while.

His pet is starting to doze off. Victor curled his hand in Yuri's dark locks, brushing the strands, this is one of the many ways to help Yuri fall asleep faster. Victor felt another stirring inside of him and gently turned Yuri to face him, tucking his pet's head under his chin before gently kissing the top of Yuri's head. Victor didn't want to shut down for the night, he just wanted to feel his pet's warm body with his. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would tell Yuri that he needs to be away to attend business with Yurio and Otabek for several days. He doesn't like to be away from Yuri, but it's not like he can send anyone else.

The favoured son sighed, unconsciously tightening his hold on his pet.

Yuri woke up the next morning feeling sore, he feels tired and drained. He can't even remember how many times the Blondie had taken him. He wants to get out of the condo, possibly outside Eos but where else would he go? And it's not like Victor will even let him. He can probably go to the pet salon, anything just to get out of here but he's had enough of all the stares all other pets are giving him. No one likes him here, he's the only pet that's over the age of twenty and not to mention he's a mongrel! No one wanted him here. Yuri misses the slums, sure everyday life there was hard, but at least he's got his friends with him.

Thinking of the slums and Bison, his thoughts turned to Phichit, his past pairing partner. He missed Phichit the most, his best friend and the only person who had always been there for him. Victor had threatened him that he would kill, or possibly sell Phichit and all of Bison's members if Yuri doesn't come back to him. Yuri made the right decision, he'd rather suffer than be free and know that Phichit and the others has turned into brainless sex dolls. When he left the slums after the year Victor gave him, he had to be harsh with Phichit, otherwise his friend wouldn't stop looking for him.

"Yuri, I will be leaving for business tomorrow, I'll be gone for a few days. A week at most," Victor tells him when the Blondie stepped out from the bathroom. He was wearing his black long coat which suited his silver hair.

Yuri wants to come with him, anything, anywhere just to get out of the condo. He's been too cooped up in here.

Victor sits beside his pet on the bed, "What is it, pet? You're biting your lip, this is only something you do when you want to say something."

Yuri curses mentally, how does Victor know these kinds of things about Yuri. Not even Phichit knows him like this.

_"If you ask him for something you want, he'd give it to you."_

Victor forces his pet to look at him, "Say it, pet."

Victor doesn't like it when his pet averts his eyes away from him, this is the only way he can know what Yuri is really feeling. All pets are trained to bow down, cast their eyes away from their master's eyes but he didn't want that with his Yuri.

"Say it or I'll tie you to the bed and leave you for the rest of the day."

Yuri's hands fisted the sheets, why is it so hard for him to ask such a simple question to Victor. Is it because he didn't want to ask anything from Victor? He feels like he's accepting everything that's happening. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be a pet. He wants to go back to the slums, to where his friends are. To where Phichit is.

"Fine, then. I'll have Guang hong bring the chains to restrain you on the bed."

Damn it. Fine.

"I...want to come with you," Yuri muttered, averting his gaze from the Blondie.

"I didn't hear you. Louder, Yuri."

"I want to come with you. To wherever your business trip is. I want to leave this condo," Yuri finally answered, meeting the cold, blue-green eyes of the Blondie.

Victor sighed, "Why was that so hard for you to say?," Victor can't understand his pet, what more he didn't realise that his pet would want to come with him.

"You wouldn't understand even if I tell you. Can I come with you or not?," Yuri asked stubbornly.

"Of course, you can. I'll have Guang hong pack you a bag. You'll have to come with me leashed Yuri," Victor said, caressing Yuri's face. It’s very rare for Yuri to say what he wants. A development.

A very good development.

"Okay."

"Otabek and Yurio will be coming with us, let's bring Guang hong too."

"I'm leashed, you won't need Guang hong to keep an eye on me."

"We'll bring him to tend to your needs, pet."

"Fine," Yuri whispered, burying himself in the blankets.

Damn, his ass hurts. He feels like his ass is torn in two. But that’s not going to stop him to get away from this place.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're in love with him," Chris asked Jupiter's favoured son.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement by one of the top Blondies. Chris has been, as far as Victor knows, the only one that's supportive of Yuri being in Eos. Victor knows that it's just to annoy JJ but still, he trusts Chris not to betray him when it comes to his Yuri.

This was supposed to be a business meeting, tourists from different planets will be coming soon for an auction that will be held in the underground dome, Sasan. This is a secret auction that couldn't be held in public, sponsored by the Black Market and is restricted to authorised personnel only. Only the richest, and people with high standing in the community are the only ones given a special pass to come inside. Different authentic things and class A pets will be available in the auction, tight security all through-out Midas is needed to be established days before the actual day of the auction. All Blondies are given a pass and it is up to them whether they come with or without their pet.

Victor hasn't thought about coming but Jupiter will surely tell him to go, he is, after all, Jupiter's representative. And as the Creator's representative, he is expected to greet the tourists to promote Amoi. He sighed, that will be another night without his pet. Victor knows it's best to leave Yuri in Eos. The mongrel would despise the auction and Victor if he knew about it.

Victor glanced across the bar to where his furnitures and Yuri is playing pool. It's been a long time since the Blondie has seen that smile in his pet's face. Yuri is practically shining in mirth. Is this how he was before he became a pet? That's a bit hard to imagine considering the slum isn't a great place to live in. Victor's grip in the glass tightens with the thought of Yuri doing everything, even selling his body to get some money. It frustrates him to think that Yuri would want to go back to that kind of life than just accept every luxury being provided for him. Victor can't see the importance of having freedom, then struggling every day to feed themselves.

"I do."

"Did you tell him yet?," the other Blondie asks, raising a brow.

"I don't need to. I'm sure Yuri knows by now," Victor answers, face impassive.

Chris only hums in acknowledgement, knowing full well that the mongrel of the favoured son doesn't have a clue as to what Victor feels for him. Yuri is a prideful mongrel, but he's also someone who thinks less of himself. Yuri doesn't know that Victor loves him, Chris is actually pretty sure that the mongrel will not believe Victor even after voicing himself. Yuri's stubborn that way. He'll keep doubting everything, that is what's keeping him from accepting his new life as a pet. He's thinking of all the what-if's, he's thinking of the friends he left in the slums and feeling guilty over the fact that he's left his gang without any explanation.

The mongrel is too interesting. He looked over to where the three mongrels of the favoured son are playing pool and seeing Yuri's smile across the bar he thinks it would've been amasing if Chris found him first. He supposes he can get Yuri in other ways but he didn't want to receive the Ice Noble's anger. They may be both Blondies, and Blondies can't kill each other but Chris knows Victor would make sure he suffers in other ways.

He tears his gaze away from the pet and looks over to Victor, sitting next to him. It didn't surprise Chris to see Victor already looking at him with cold eyes, silently staking his claim over his pet.

"Relax, I was merely looking at how your furnitures and pet play. They look comfortable with each other, have they been acquainted for long?," Chris asks, diverting the favoured son's attention.

"Yes, Yuri worked under Otabek. Yuri wanted to earn his own money. I've left him in the care of Otabek for a few months, giving him a bit of freedom that he seeks. Guang hong has been with Yuri for long and I think he thinks of the furniture as his friend," Victor answers, then looks back to where Yuri is.

It was a quiet ride from Eos to Midas, to Lhassa specifically, with Otabek driving, Guang hong in the passenger seat and both Yuri and the favoured Blondie at the back. Victor couldn't help but watch his pet's face light up the moment they stepped outside. He didn't need to tug Yuri's leash for the pet to walk with him, Yuri was obedient enough to follow behind him. He knows his pet didn't like being leashed, but they needed to do it especially now that other Blondies are doubting his sanity.

"Chris, with all preparations that's needed to be done, I didn't think you'd be lazing around here," a familiar voice says behind them.

"Yurio, I see you still have your sharp tongue, also you look amasing with your hair tied like in that ponytail. Did you come with your pet?," Chris asks.

"No, I was too lazy to hold a leash."

"You're late," Victor says, eyeing Yurio.

"I needed to finish work," the small Blondie almost rolled his eyes but fought through it and just sat on one of the armchairs.

"Do you have any new pet for me, Yurio?," Chris asked, "One of my pets is turning 18 next month, I need to replace him."

"So? It's not like you don't have another pet that's over 20," Victor answered.

"Masumi is not just a pet. I'll have you know that he's very special and is much like your furniture over there that helps you with your business," Chris defended his not-really-pet.

Masumi was once his pet but was changed to his right-hand man when the mongrel proved to be very good with dealing with people. Masumi is a gray-eyed mongrel with brown hair that Chris bought from an auction. He's been with Chris since he was only 12 years old, Chris would never admit it but he does care for Masumi.

Yurio mentally scoffed, Chris didn't want to let Masumi go that's why he made Masumi his right-hand man in Midas. Seriously, what's wrong with these Blondies, they're both in love with their pets! Yurio would make sure he won't be the same as them, that's too impossible for him. Yurio works in a lot of things but he also works as a breeder in the lab, mongrels and pets are nothing more than just test subjects. And that's what they'll always be for Yurio, test subjects. Although, glancing over to where Otabek is, the Blondie can't deny the fact that he wants to see the furniture's face when pleasured. He hasn't stopped thinking about Otabek ever since he drove him to Keeler to the point where he had his pet masturbate in front of him, all the while Yurio thinking it was the furniture in front of him.

Otabek looked over to where the Blondies are, his eyes immediately finding Yurio whose long blonde hair is now tied to a pony tail. He looks perfect, seriously he looks even more amasing than Victor and Chris. Otabek knows he shouldn't even be attracted to someone like this, he's a eunuch for fuck's sake. He wouldn't even be able to do anything with Yurio, not like he's thinking of pleasuring the Blondie.

"Otabek, are you listening?," Yuri asked Otabek, one hand holding the cue stick.

"Sorry, what was that?," Otabek replied sheepishly.

"Do you have a fascination with the master's friend?," Guang hong asks in a small voice.

"You like Yurio? Of all the other Blondies you can like, I can't even see how you can like a Blondie. I mean, they're...he's a psychopath?," Yuri blushed, clearly embarrassed by his outburst.

Otabek laughed, "I didn't say I like him Yuri."

"But it clearly shows, you look at him like he's shining."

Really? Otabek asks himself. I don't look at him like that. Sure, he's gorgeous. So what? Otabek won't even be able to jerk himself with the thought of Yurio.

Jerking off of Yurio? A Blondie?

Otabek hummed to himself, this is clearly a bad idea.

Yuri looked over to where Victor is, feeling the Blondies' stare, and surely Victor is looking at him with those light blue green eyes. Victor's gaze gave him a tingling sensation that went straight to his groin, Yuri hates the immediate reaction he got, he hates how his body is trained to be aroused at any interaction, or just anything, from Victor Nikiforov.

"Come here," Victor mouthed to Yuri.

Yuri wanted to ignore the command but what would the Blondie do to him if he did? It's been great so far, he's having so much fun with Otabek and Guang hong, Yuri didn't want everything to be ruined because of Victor so he made the decision of following Victor's order, silently wishing that he made the right decision.

"Yuri!," Chris jumps out of his seat almost hugging Yuri when the mongrel was yanked down by an impassive looking Victor, effectively planting Yuri to his master's lap.

Victor and Chris is sitting beside each other with Yurio sitting on the armchair in front of them. Otabek casually takes the only free armchair beside Yurio and Guang hong stands beside where his master is sitting, that leaves no space for Yuri to sit on. Either he sits on the ground or take the place on Victor's lap. And besides, it's not like Victor would let go of him now. The bar was packed with people, pets fornicating with each other and some were pleasuring their masters. This is one of the most prestigious bars in Lhassa, all clients are VIP and this is one of the places where it's never a problem if you want your pet to pleasure you in front of everyone else. Some masters share their pets with their business partner, letting them fondle the pet or even have intercourse with them.

This is not usually something that's done with a pet, a pet only pleasures his master and it's forbidden for others to touch a pet unless of course, if the master agrees. Victor knows Chris is touchy, being the owner of this bar and governing the Pleasure City, Midas, the favoured son knows that Chris is used to touching other's pet. But Victor didn't want anybody to touch what was his. Yuri struggled with Victor's hold, wanting to get up from his master's lap but Victor only gripped the pet harder while still making sure he wasn't hurting Yuri.

"My apologies, Victor. I'm so used to hugging pets of my associates I forgot you didn't want to share your pet," Chris apologises, sitting back down.

"It's fine," Victor answers, looking at his pet who's flushed.

"Victor, let go off me," Yuri whispers when he hears Yurio and Chris chatting.

"Why would I do that, Yuri. My lap is much more comfortable than the floor," the Blondie answers, stroking the exposed skin on Yuri's waist.

Yuri squirmed, "Stop it."

"Why? Are you aroused, pet? Do you want me to relieve you?"

"Wha-No! I'd like you to let go off me."

"Hmm, is this how you talk to your master now," Victor almost purred, "Why don't you let me help you? Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

How many times does Victor have to tell Yuri that he didn't need to be embarrassed. This is not something a pet should be feeling, all he needs to do is relax and let himself be loved by his master.

Yuri jolts when he feels Victor's hand expertly fondling him, almost letting out a moan. He seriously didn't like how the favoured son conditioned his body. He didn't want it, but he craves it at the same time. Is this what he's life is now? Being overly aroused with just a mere touch from Victor? Is Yuri being very dependent? He wasn't like this before when he was in the slums. Seriously, what is this.

Victor feels a surge of satisfaction when Yuri buries his face in his neck, the pet let's out a breathy moan when Victor's hand caresses Yuri's growing shaft. He was about to insert his hand in Yuri's pants when the pet's hands go around his neck.

"Not here," Yuri whispers, "Victor, please not here."

Because it's a very rare occasion for his pet to say please, and Victor can hear a genuine emotion from Yuri, the Blondie nodded, kissed his pet's forehead and stood up holding Yuri bridal style.

What's good about this bar is that it also serves as a hotel, this is a 50-storey building. The bar where they are in occupies the second and third floor, the rest are all VIP rooms. Despite being expensive, all rooms are usually occupied, and you can never get one without a reservation, the reason being most rooms have different themes for customers that have different desires and this is what keeps this hotel at the top of Midas. Rooms that has a set of whips and chains for masters that enjoy a more dominant feel are available. Some rooms have glass cages where you can watch your pet have intercourse with others or if the master just wants to see his pet masturbate with himself, a customer can even rent a set of pets if he wishes.

"We'll leave first," Victor says, "Otabek, ask Chris about your room number when you're done for the night."

Otabek nods, surprised that his master has rented him a VIP room.

"I thought they'd never leave," Yurio breathed out, watching Victor walking off with his pet and furniture, he never liked seeing those two all over each other.

"Victor changed a lot, no?," Chris said, following Victor with his eyes, "Enough with that Blondie, so Otabek, tell me more about yourself."

Chris' eyes immediately went to Yurio, he knows Yurio is growing a fascination on the furniture and he would very much like to play matchmaker. Personally, Chris would say that Yurio is more unemotional than Victor. But of course, no one will be more merciless and sadistic than Victor Nikiforov.

Otabek stiffened in his seat, he didn't like the attention of another Blondie, isn't Yurio and Victor enough?

"There's nothing to know about me, I'm only a furniture," Otabek answers, taking a sip of his own drink.

Chris was about to ask the furniture about what it feels like to be a eunuch when a brown-haired pet asks for his attention. The pet belongs to a Jade elite that wants to meet him personally, as much as Chris didn't want to attend the elite, he needed his customers for his business, so he stood up and excused himself to Yurio and Otabek.

"Business calls, I'll leave you both. Otabek, your room number is 5A, a normal room. Victor knew you wouldn't enjoy a themed room," Chris says before turning to leave them.

"Thank you," Otabek replies, silently feeling relieved that his master is very thoughtful.

"Why don't you share a room a with me?," Yurio asks the furniture, and Otabek being Otabek almost chokes on his own spit.

"It will be a shame if I don't use the room that my master has rented for me," Otabek regains himself.

Why does this Blondie want to share a room with a furniture? Is this Blondie a little messed up in the head? What can't he understand in the word  _furniture_? Otabek won't even be able to feel anything even if the Blondie sticks something in his ass. Otabek is nothing but a furniture, he shouldn't involve himself more with Blondies.

"I'm sure Victor wouldn't mind, I know you're a furniture but you're not  _just_  a furniture. You have your freedom given to you by Victor and I know he even gave you the option of having your furniture title revoked. You can do anything you want now, don't you want to be taken care of by me?"

Yurio just wants to pacify his hunger to try the furniture.

"I do-," Otabek starts, unsure what to say, "I don't even know how to-," Otabek stops, flustered.

"I see,” Yurio says and stands up, leaving Otabek alone with his thoughts.

Otabek gives nothing away with his impassive face, a technique that he learned from Victor. As much as he thinks he likes Yurio, Otabek is a furniture. He did not have the means to feel pleasure in a physical sense, nanosurgery was done and it removed every bit of pleasure receptor in his body.

There is nothing more he can do, he is and will always be a furniture. ‘A living thing unfinished and incomplete’, so they say.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otabek bit off the glove from Yurio's left hand, making sure to look the Blondie straight in the eye. It took everything from the Blondie not to shove the furniture to his bed and sink himself inside him but Yurio wants to take this slow so he can see how Otabek moves. He let the furniture take the lead, he was clumsy, but not entirely clueless as to what to do first before slowly starting to gain the confidence to move.

"I've only done this once, when Master's new pet didn't know how to do it right for Master Viktor. So tell me, am I doing this right for you?"

Otabek asked innocently with his hands still wrapped around the Blondie's shaft. Yurio didn't answer, instead he caught Otabek's chin and tilted his face before capturing the furniture's lips in a fierce kiss. Otabek responded robotically, just as expected from a trained furniture. As said by Otabek himself, furnitures are also expected to train new pets with how to take care of their masters, kissing or touching and even how to do fellatio right so it didn't surprise Yurio that Otabek's kiss held no passion.

Yurio stood up, pushed Otabek down on the mattress and slowly pushed inside Otabek without any preparation which had the mongrel squirming and groaning beneath him, "It would be so interesting to see how you'll come..."

Otabek will be one of his experiments, it would be interesting to know if a perfectly trained furniture really doesn't feel any arousal, would they still be able to feel like cumming without releasing?

Otabek woke up, startled by his dream and covered in sweat. After declining Yurio last night he didn't think he would dream of having sex with the Blondie.

He slowly stood up, hands moving to his head, already feeling the hint of a headache. "Great...I'm thinking of getting fucked by a Blondie."

The following days were spent preparing for the upcoming auction, Yurio was almost always away which was good for Otabek. This will give Otabek time to pull himself together and just forget about the Elite altogether.

The furniture was having lunch with his Master, Yuri and Guang hong, Chris gave them the private room where they can freely talk of Viktor's schedule and meetings for the day. Otabek can't even count how many unsuccessful assassination attempts was made for the Elite, but even though all were failure doesn't mean they can let their guard down. Especially when a lot wants the favoured son permanently gone and most especially when they're growing desperate every attempt.

"I need to meet up with an important adviser today," Viktor started, before looking over to where his pet is seated beside him, "You can do whatever you wish for the day, but make sure not to leave the hotel. Guang hong and Otabek can accompany you if you wish."

The auction will be held Friday this week and Viktor wants Yuri to be sent to Eos before the auction starts, he supposes it wouldn't matter for the pet to stay in Midas with him but he didn't want to take the risk of Yuri hearing or knowing about the auction. They're making amasing progress, Yuri is starting to trust him more and more, the process is slow and takes a lot of Viktor's patience but he's willing to wait. Besides, it's amasing to watch his pet struggle with his inner demons.

Yuri just hummed his acknowledgement, face down and continuing eating. What's there to say? It's not like Yuri has any choice, this is better than staying in Eos.

"There's a skating rink on the top floor, let's spend the day there," Otabek suggested.

Yuri doesn't say anything but the idea of being able to try skating sounds nice. Phichit and him wanted to try skating but it was too expensive, the money was only spent on things in the priority list and skating wasn't in them. They were content with just watching the rich kids glide on the ice, they don't have any other choice but to be content.

Viktor knew just by looking at his pet that he would very much like to skate, Guang hong also perked at the idea of being able to try skating. The Blondie didn't miss how, almost unnoticeably Yuri's face turned soft. Aside from seeing his pet smile, this is one of the rarest expressions the Elite has seen on his pet's face. Yuri can spend his whole week skating if he likes, Viktor will even come here with the mongrel every week for Yuri to be able to skate, anything for his Yuri.

Viktor mentally sighed, looks like Yuri will stay here for as long as he will. The Blondie will just have to let Otabek take care of Yuri and make sure no one will mention anything about the auction. They're staying in the top hotel where all VIP guests for the auction will likely stay, he doesn't care what Otabek needs to do, what's important is that this auction stays secret to Yuri.

"That's a great idea, do you want that Yuri?," Viktor looked at Yuri, placing a hand on the pet's thigh.

Yuri nodded, "That's okay, I guess."

Viktor chuckled, Yuri might look like he's bored but years of watching the pet made Viktor an expert in understanding Yuri. Yuri won't be able to hide his excitement to Viktor. That shine in his pet's eyes is the only thing Viktor needs to see to know that the pet would very much like to try skating. As much as Viktor wants to watch Yuri for the entire day glide on the ice, he's needed somewhere and the sooner he starts his day, the faster he'll be able to come home to Yuri.

"Okay, you have full access here. There won't be any problem and you won't need to pay anything," Viktor gently squeezed Yuri's thigh before letting go and standing up, "I need to leave now. Guang hong, attend Yuri, you can skate with him if you'd like."

Viktor held Yuri's chin, catches the pet's lips in a gentle kiss which had the pet melting and reaching over his master's arm to steady himself. Yuri was already flushed when Viktor lets go of him, "I'll be back late tonight. Don't strain yourself skating."

"Yes Viktor," Yuri answered defiantly. He didn't want to call the Blondie Master.

"Wait for Otabek to return here before going anywhere. Otabek, I always want you with Yuri. I don't want my pet getting into any trouble," Viktor said, strolling and managing to change his hair color to blonde at the same time.

When Viktor and Otabek was gone, Yuri visibly relaxed to the point of slouching on the chair. He's excited to skate and he didn't understand why he needed to wait for Otabek before leaving. He'll have to return to their room to change into a much more comfortable clothing.

"Are you okay Yuri? You're fidgeting a lot," Guang hong asked softly, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm just excited and nervous. This is going to be my first time and I don't want to embarrass myself," he answered, hands clamped down on his lap.

The furniture chuckled, "Don't worry, it's my first time skating too. Besides, Otabek will be with us. Everyone knows you're Master Viktor's pet, they wouldn't do anything to anger Master Viktor, and that includes saying something rude to you, or about you."

Guang hong's right, everyone knows Yuri is the favoured son's pet and Viktor doesn't just let anyone embarrass Yuri. Thinking of his master, the mongrel suddenly feels this softness in his chest and Yuri's scared to admit that this feeling has something to do with the Blondie. The first time the pet felt this was when they had their little summer vacation, the night when Viktor held him gently in bed like Yuri was some fragile and valuable artifact. He guesses there were several times he felt this even before that vacation, back when he first saw Viktor change his hair color and continued doing it just because Yuri liked the color silver on his hair. There was also that feeling when Viktor decided to let him have his freedom, there was a bit of an ache in Yuri's chest but at that time Yuri was so full of the word 'freedom' to even think about anything else.

So maybe he does like the Blondie, but that doesn't mean Yuri likes the situation he's in. He still wants his freedom, he wants Bison, he wants to see his friends again. Yuri doesn't want to be a slave to Viktor, and besides, what would happen to Yuri if Viktor tires of him and goes looking for a different pet? Just thinking about it dampens the mongrel's mood, was that jealousy Yuri's feeling?

"You guys ready to go?," Otabek questions Guang hong and Yuri, giving Yuri a lingering look when he saw that the pet has his face scrunched in what seems to be the pet's thinking-look.

"Yes, we'll have to go the room first to change into something warmer," Guang hong answers, moving to the side so Yuri can stand.

"Everything fine Yuri? You've got your thinking-face on," Otabek asks when Yuri passes him.

Yuri hummed before answering in a small voice, "Just...excited."

Otabek smiled to himself, it's not always like Yuri to voice himself. The pet is a bundle of nervousness, anxiety and insecurity. Seriously, he has the most important Blondie wrapped around his finger how can he be so full of insecurity!

Ah...but he suspects Yuri doesn't know that.

It took them a couple of minutes to change and another couple to get to the skating rink. The moment Guang hong and Yuri saw the massive skating rink, no words were said. Yuri and Guang hong just stood on the side, quietly taking it all in and burning everything in their memory. Otabek looked around, there were not much people, just a couple of pets and VIP's that are going in circles. Some pets were on the side, still practicing and barely managing to stand on the ice without falling while some already got the hang of it and skating with confidence.

Skating was famous before Jupiter was made, it was even an olympic sport, but it slowly started to be forgotten, what with everything that's going on and the slow decline of people that were interested to make skating their life, the sport fell and now it's just a hobby for the rich. Not a lot of places has a skating rink in Amoi now but before, you can see rinks even in public places. That all changed because the rinks weren’t cared for properly and desperate people were stealing everything in exchange for money, a lot of customers complained that their valuables were missing that it caused a scandal and was even escalated to Viktor himself. Then a few months later, all skating rinks in public have been destroyed and just a couple was left.

The skating rink that's in front of them now is the biggest and most expensive to get in since the person is required to be staying in the hotel. No one can just skate because they want to and staying in this hotel is very expensive. The whole top floor was reserved for the skating rink only, it was so large it can fit in a hundred people. The seating area was scattered around the rink as is the closet for the skating shoes. It was made like that, so people wouldn't have to go all the way to the end of the hall to sit or to get a pair of shoes.

Otabek glanced at the people he's with to see them still gawking, he sighed, "I know we've got the whole day for this, but time moves fast, and I think you'd really like it on the ice. Guang hong, get the skating shoes there for you and Yuri," he said, pointing to the shoe rack that looks like a walk-in closet.

Guang hong was about to walk off to do what he was asked to when he stopped and turned to face Otabek, "Should I also get one for you?"

"No, I'm fine," Otabek said, Guang hong nodded before leaving Yuri and him.

"Don't you want to try skating?"

"I've tried it before, you'll like it. I just prefer to sit on the side for today," he answered, walking over to the seating area with Yuri trailing behind him.

There was a moment of silence before Yuri spoke up.

"Viktor looks busy, is something happening?"

Otabek remembers every word his master has told him about making sure Yuri won't find out about the auction. He can understand his master's orders, Yuri was slowly starting to open to Viktor and the Elite didn't want everything to go down the drain because he's got a responsibility to fulfil. The favoured son didn't want to go to the auction and spend the whole night doing business with different leaders from different planets but he needed to be there as Jupiter's representative. If Yuri finds out about the auction, the pet would hide in his shell again and who knows if their master still has patience left in him.

"He's just a bit occupied with work, you'll have him for yourself all week after this if that's what you're worried about," Otabek gave Yuri a teasing smile.

"I...Th...That wasn't what I was thinking. I was just...ah...thinking," Yuri stammered and gave a sigh of relief when Guang hong returned holding two pairs of shoes.

Guang hong knelt down to put in Yuri's shoes on him but Yuri stopped him, gently speaking, "Guang hong, how many times do I have to tell you, don't treat me like this when Viktor's not here. We're friends remember? Friends don't serve each other like this."

"I..yeah. I forgot," Guang hong smiled sheepishly which Yuri returned with one of his own.

Otabek helped them tie their shoes right, they needed it tight but not too tight that it'll hurt the feet. The furniture also helped both boys to walk from the seating area to the ice where they immediately grabbed on to the railing on the side to steady themselves. Otabek didn't linger on the side too long, when he saw Yuri and Guang hong was holding on to the rail, he left and sat on one of the armchairs where he has a clear view of Yuri.

Yuri was having a hard time balancing himself on the ice, he's afraid to let go of the railling but he knows he wouldn't learn if he relies on something to keep him steady, so he gives himself a push and let's go of the railling. The first time he did it he almost slipped but was grabbed by Guang hong, the second time was when he landed flat on his butt.

"Master Viktor wouldn't like it if he sees a bruise on you, be careful please," Guang hong reminded him.

Yuri knows that, but he wouldn't learn without experiencing the fall. When he did it several times again, he got the hang of it and soon was gliding carefully without relying on the railling or on Guang hong. Guang hong was also learning how to skate without the railling, just a few more and he'll be able to slide confidently. The hard part was learning how to stop, it was easy to glide or even walk on the ice but stopping is different. Yuri grabbed on to the railling to stop himself before looking around to see that only two were left on the ice with them. He watched the two slide and looked at their feet to watch and mimic how they stop.

"Ah...so that's how you stop," Yuri talks to himself before trying.

He gives himself a push using his left foot, slides then puts his weight on his toes, slowly letting his feet meet. Satisfaction washes over him and quickly looks to the seating area searching for a familiar Blondie when he remembered Viktor wasn't with him. The satisfaction quickly turned to disappointment. Yuri wanted to see the pride in Viktor's face by watching him learn on his own.

He shakes the thought away, sliding over to where Guang hong was practicing, smiling a bit when he saw Guang hong's tongue peeking out of his friend’s mouth, a sign of complete concentration and determination.

Yuri and Guang hong didn't know how many minutes, or hours, has passed but they're racing on the ice now. Both fell a few times already, specially Yuri. Guang hong would always check if Yuri was okay but the pet would only laugh and soon Guang hong would follow. The skating rink was deserted of people, only Otabek, Guang hong and Yuri are left on the ice but the whole place was vibrating with happiness with just Yuri's laughs.

The only time they stopped skating was to eat dinner but after that, they were back on the ice again. This time, Yuri was the only one left. Guang hong was seating beside Otabek in the seating are, hot cup of chocolate drinks on hand.

The skating rink turns magical at night with soft music playing on the background and the lights dimly lit. Otabek and Guang hong watches Yuri glide softly to the song, the pet was a natural on the ice and it was difficult to look away. If skating was still an olympic sport, both furnitures knew Yuri would be one of the people competing.

"He's amasing, isn't he?," Guang hong started.

"Yeah, he's a born skater. But he seriously needs to stop now, Master Viktor would not like it if he sees Yuri bruised."

They both groaned, they tried talking Yuri into resting and stopping for the day, but the pet was too stubborn always giving them a smile and a shrug saying he can still go on. It was mesmerising to watch Yuri on the ice but both furnitures didn't want to experience Viktor's anger. But what could they do? Yuri was too stubborn to listen to any of them.

Yuri was thinking of nothing in particular, if you can call a certain Blondie 'nothing', just sliding and letting his feet lead him. Viktor has always been very possessive, and caring, at times, for Yuri. And Yuri would be lying if he still thinks he doesn't like Viktor at all. The years of being with Viktor has taught him that Viktor is not just a cold, impassive Blondie. Yes, he's mean and you certainly don't want to be on his bad side, but other than that, Viktor was understanding and forgiving. He would give you the punishment he thinks you deserve but after that he'll take care of you.

Is he ready to accept his life with Viktor? Does he really like Viktor that way?

Maybe?

Yes?

Viktor walked in their hotel room to find no Yuri or Guang hong. It's almost ten in the evening so the Blondie thought they were having dinner, but when he went to the only restaurant inside the hotel he still couldn't find a single trace of his pet and his furnitures. He was about to call Chris and check the security cameras when he remembers about the skating rink.

"My little pet is overworking himself," Viktor mumbles to himself.

Walking towards the skating rink he finds Yuri alone on the ice, gliding and softly dancing to the song being played. The dim light and the music made Yuri look like a lonely man looking for someone. The Blondie immediately thinks if his pet is thinking of him or if he's thinking of his past life. What if Viktor gives him his freedom back? Will Yuri leave him?

Dismissing the thought quickly, Viktor quietly strolls to where Otabek and Guang hong are sitting. Yuri still hasn't seen him and is continuing gliding softly on the ice, Viktor's watching him, feeling a thump in his chest, is he malfunctioning?

"How long has he been skating?," Viktor asks still looking at his pet.

"Since this morning, we stopped to rest a bit and ate dinner but he wanted to continue skating," Otabek answered.

"We tried to convince him that we can always come back tomorrow but he insisted," Guang hong added.

Viktor hummed, of course, his Yuri is stubborn that way.

"That's fine. Both of you are dismissed for the day. I don't have any plans or meeting tomorrow, so I'll take care of Yuri. You both can do whatever you like then."

Otabek gave him a brief farewell while Guang hong asked if there's anything he still needs, Viktor gave him a pat on the head and a 'no' before dismissing him, and then he was away following Otabek to the elevator. Viktor sat down and strapped on the skating shoes he grabbed before approaching Otabek and Guang hong. When the shoes are strapped nicely, he stood up and slid on the ice. Yuri was too lost in thought to hear Viktor approaching so the mongrel was startled when a hand slid through his waist.

Yuri sighed and practically melted in his master's arms when he realised it was Viktor. It's been a long day without Viktor and Yuri didn't have the energy, or didn't want to play hard to get.

"Do you want to go back to the room now to rest?," Viktor asked softly, hugging Yuri just in case he's cold.

The pet shook his head, "Not yet."

Yuri wishes it could be like this forever, just the two of them. Maybe with Otabek and Guang hong. Just like how they were when they had their summer vacation. It was so much easier like this. Everything was normal, no Jupiter, no pet-master relationship.

"How'd you learn how to skate?," Yuri asked.

They were in the middle of the rink standing. There was no music so it was quiet, Yuri was afraid the Blondie could hear how much his heart is beating. It feels like it's ready to burst out his chest. Yuri kind of hates it, the way Victor trained him to feel like this when the Blondie’s near him.

"I don't know, I just stepped on the ice then glided. Does that satisfy your question, my Yuri?"

Yuri felt butterflies in his stomach at the endearment, "No...but I think that does explain how you can skate."

"Yuri, I...," Viktor was interrupted by a voice speaking through the intercom.

"The last song will be played and we will be closing the rink after, please kindly exit the rink. The last song will be played and we will be closing the rink after, please kindly exit the rink. Thank you."

"So she said, let's skate this one then head to bed," Viktor said, pulling Yuri away from him.

Yuri was the first one to move, sliding on the ice like he's meant to be the one dancing to the song. Viktor can't help but stare at Yuri looking so perfect. He can't believe was able to feel this for a human.

Viktor feels that thump in his chest again. Is this what humans feel when they love someone? They are both dancing to the song now, looking at each other with so much tenderness. Viktor didn't want to let go of Yuri and he is afraid of losing his mongrel. He'd do anything to protect Yuri. He'd do anything to be with his pet.

Yuri can feel nothing but the adrenaline of skating and the feeling of happiness that he's able to do this with Viktor. Viktor was leading the dance and they were moving in sync with each other that they didn't need to say how the next move should be, it just happens. He wants to stay like this with Viktor always.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After grueling preparations and a lot of business meetings, the day of the auction finally arrived. Yuri woke up to Victor stepping out of the bathroom in long white tunic and slacks. Hair glistening with some droplets of water. It did things to his heart, really, he’s perfect. Well Blondies are supposed to be perfect, but Viktor sure surpasses his co-Blondies.

“You’re getting bald,” Yuri comments, slowly getting up and shaking the sleep off his body. His feet hurt, but not too much that he wouldn’t be able to walk, from too much skating he guesses.

Victor looks at him, eyes shining playfully, “Good morning to you too, pet.”

Yuri scoffs and turns to leave when Victor grabs and pulls his arm, sending him in the Blondie’s arms. Victor leaned in, kissed his pet on the lips before letting Yuri go, “I will be heading out for several hours and won’t be back until late tonight. Do you have somewhere you want to go?”

“No…,” Yuri answers looking down on his feet. Instead of Guang hong tending to him when they got back from the skating rink, Victor was the one who helped him, bathe him and made sure his feet wouldn’t get sore the next day.

“I suppose your feet do hurt from all that skating, then why don’t you just stay here and rest. I’m leaving Guang hong and Otabek with you,” Victor says while they move to the living room where Guang hong was waiting for them with Victor’s coat.

“You’ll leave Otabek? Don’t you need him for protection…or whatever,” Yuri asks, embarrassed and a little scared about questioning a Blondies decision.

“Yes,” it’s not everyday he sees his pet worried about him, it places a smile on Victor’s lips, “I won’t be far, so I don’t need Otabek. Is there any treat you want when I’m back?”

“Icecream…,” Yuri blurts out.

“Of course, anything else?,” Victor adds, clearly amused.

Yuri sooks his head.

Victor reaches for his coat from Guang hong and paused in the doorway, looked at Yuri and said, “I’m leaving.”

Yuri and Guang hong are both shocked that it took a bit for Yuri to reply, “S-see you later.”

Victor left with a nod and a tiny smile to Yuri and then he was gone. That was the first time he said that. Its magical, how androids are made and how Blondies are capable of changing…like developing emotions.

That…was weird. Saying ‘Ittekimasu’ all of a sudden, it almost felt like they were a family. Family! So is Yuri supposed to be a loyal wife?

“Your feet must still hurt, do you want me to draw you a hot bath?,” Guang hong asked.

Yuri nods.

“Would you like to have it before or after bath?”

“Before, please. Thanks, Guang hong.”

Guang hong smiles and leaves, Yuri goes back to his room and into the balcony leaning against the railing. Midas really is a lively place, it’s early in the morning but the streets, casinos and clubs are full of life. He wanted to go out, he wished he could go outside the city and explore.

He tried not to move too much, not only does his feet hurt but so does his ass. Yuri couldn’t believe Victor would still want to have sex after skating. He was too tired to even complain and it’s not like the Blondie would listen to him. The scene of Victor blowing him last night suddenly flashed in his mind, Victor looked like he was enjoying it.

“Ma-I mean, Yuri?”

Yuri turned, winced and muttered a curse. He ran a hand over his face, “Yeah?”

“The bath’s ready, I’ve added some healing oils to help with the pain.”

“Yeah, thanks Guang hong.”

Yuri was already eating his breakfast, an hour after his bath, when Otabek arrived who was in his usual black suit. Yuri remembers the time when he was still working under Otabek. He always wore dark colored suits, they made Otabek look very intimidating all the time. Yuri wished he had something else to focus his mind on and not just stay here in this damned place. He wanted to work again.

“So, what happened, why do you have that dumfounded face,” Otabek leaned against the counter opposite Yuri.

“It’s nothing, it’s just…Victor said _Ittekimasu_ before he left.”

“He really changed a lot,” Otabek paused. “I’m really lucky, to have met him.”

“But you’re still just his furniture.”

“It’s not that bad to be a furniture of Victor. I have my own place and a job. It’s freedom, just a different kind from your kind of freedom.”

“And you’re fine…you don’t see any problem with it?”

Otabek sighed and settled in the chair opposite of Yuri, “He saved me, Yuri. He gave me a life no other Master would give a furniture.”

“I don’t understand,” Yuri replies, turning his attention on the now cold food in front of him.

“Being Victors pet or furniture is different. You know it, you’ve received it yourself. The protection he gave you and the freedom, other pets hasn’t received anything. Not only do you have a home, clothes and food, he would have provided you with anything you want and needed.”

Yuri knows that, he’s realised that a long time ago. He just doesn’t want to be a pet, not anymore. Otabek was right, maybe he just needed to stop denying everything. If…if he was being honest with himself, it was a relief when Victor forced him to come back after that one year. He didn’t need to think about how to survive, about what to eat the next day. He didn’t have to think so much anymore.

It was actually refreshing.

But together with that feeling is the guilt of leaving Bison, his friends, in the slums. He’s living this carefree life while his friends are suffering and having a hard time to provide food for themselves. If only, if only there was some way he could help them. Is it possible, for Ceres to be a part of Amoi again. If the people from Ceres receive their ID they will be able to work again.

If only…

“Do you still want to leave, Yuri? Are you still thinking of a way to go back to Ceres?,” Otabek asked, leaning in on the table.

“I…don’t know. I don’t think about that anymore.”

It’s true, Yuri doesn’t think about it now. He’s fine with staying with Victor, it’s just…he just wishes he wasn’t a pet. He wanted to be his own self.

But it’s impossible, they’re living in a world where mongrels have no identity. It all goes back to the though of Ceres still being a part of Amoi. That if they still have their identity. Maybe, maybe Bison and the others will be able to have a stable job.

“I’m going back to my room,” Yuri paused, “Thanks, Otabek.”

“Are you sure? You don’t want to go out today?”

Yuri nods, “My feet hurts…”

“Only your feet?” Otabek teased, and Yuri turned scarlet.

“Yuri, I’ll let you know when it’s time for lunch, do you want anything else?”

Yuri just shook his head and leaves with a smile.

“Do you think…Yuri’s finally realised his feelings?,” Guang hong asks when he heard the bedroom door closes.

“Let’s hope so. For both of their sake,” Otabek responds.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor stood up from his chair overlooking a stage where pets are fornicating, he’s not feeling anything from this. All he wants to do is stay in bed with his pet and do…what do humans call it…cuddle. What a strange thing, humans really are interesting. A little bit more and he can leave. He just needs to meet with JJ and then he’s done for today.

He received one news from Otabek about Yuri staying in the bedroom all day and thinking about Yuri tangled in the sheets puts a smile on his face that quickly turned into arousal. His pet was truly tired and sore, but that’s never a problem for them. Yuri was beautiful, was so enchanting when he was on ice.

“Master Victor, Master Jean-Jacques is here,” a black-haired female, Jean-Jacques favourite pet, tells him.

“Tell him to meet me in room 9.” Victor pauses at the door ready to leave, “Thank you.”

He didn’t look back to see the shocked face of the pet. All Victor thinks about is how Yuri will be so pleased with him. A Blondie, looking forward to pleasing his pet. Victor has really changed so much. He feels a thump in his chest at the thought of Yuri, a strange feeling for an android.

More importantly, Jean-Jacques is a Blondie he never really liked. The two of them have always clashed, whether it be about how to use his pet, or what decisions are right for the Black Market.

The other Blondie was already waiting for Victor when he arrived in the room. Jean-Jacques wouldn’t want to make the favoured son wait for him.

Victor sits in the chair opposite Jean-Jacques, hands clasped together in front of him, “It’s been a while, JJ.”

“It certainly has, how are you?,” Jean-Jacques replies, leaning back on his chair.

“Good, really good.” Victor answers with a smile.

Jean-Jacques was shocked, he’s never seen Victor smile. He can even see mirth in the Blondies eyes. It made him overthink, it made him think if he should continue with his plan.

But he will, he’s decided he will do this, for Amoi and for Victor himself. He needs to be reprogrammed, he’s unstable. Victor’s his brother, all he wants to do is to keep him safe. Its an emotion that’s instilled in them by Jupiter.

“Oh, it looks like you still have your pet with you. Does he make you that happy, Victor.”

“Enough about me, this is a meeting about the profit of tonight’s auction. How is everything going?”

“Good, the tourists are having fun, the pet auction is already starting.”

Victor hums, everything’s going good so far. A few more hours, and he’ll be ready to go back to his pet.

“Is your pet alright, Victor?

This gets Victor’s attention, the plan starts now, “Yes, I’m surprised you’re asking. Knowing my little pet, he must be sleeping now.”

“Oh? Is that right. Are you not worried, that you haven’t heard anything from your furniture,” Jean-Jacques replies.

Victor stares at the other Blondie, now seeing the smirk on his face.

“What have you done, Jean-jacques.” Victor asks, calmly and masking his true feelings, “Are you sure you want to do something like this. You’re disobeying Jupiter’s rules, are you ready for your punishment.”

“And you? Are you sure you want to be worried if I will get my punishment, don’t you think you should first know where your pet is?” Jean-Jacques answers him. Jean-Jacques is not scared of his punishment, he’ll tell the Creator that Victor, the favoured son has malfunctioned. “Come with me quietly if you want to see your pet alive, Victor.”

“Really, JJ. I thought you would have come up with something more unique to kill me,” Victor stands up, no matter what he says, he needs Yuri safe. Removing threats to himself is a way to keep Yuri safe, even if it's his brother.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vehicle they are using pulled through Jean-Jacques villa, they stopped by a staircase that leads to the entrance. Victor was the first one to step out of the vehicle, followed by Jean-Jacques. Even in a situation like this, Victor still is his composed, self. Looking perfect in his white suit and cloak and black gloves. The epitome of a perfect Blondie.

“Victor Nikiforov.” Jean-Jacques looks over at Victor, two guards appeared beside Victor and cuffed his hands. It angers him, to look over at Victor and still see a calm face, “Hey, Victor. Don’t you think you’re getting a bit bald?”

Victor can’t believe he’s being told the same thing as what Yuri said, Victor can’t do anything but laugh.

“JJ, let’s not talk about unimportant things. I believe you have a property of mine.”

“Ah, of course. Why don’t we go inside first. I have a really nice home, Victor.” Jean-Jacques commented all the while walking inside his home. “Maybe you should get yourself a mansion like this? If you’re still alive that is.”

The two guards didn’t touch Victor, they were just by his side. He tested the cuffs, it’s strong enough that Victor wouldn’t be able to break it with only strength. Jean-Jacques have thoroughly planned this. Jean-Jacques was leading the way to the basement, the moment they stepped inside the mansion the first thing Victor saw was a long staircase to a second floor. The floor was ceramic and spotless you can even see a reflection. The inside itself are white with gold highlights, a house befitting a Blondie.

Victor was placed inside a room that looked more like a cell, which is surprisingly clean, “Don’t you think this is a bit cliché, JJ”

“Look, Victor. Just step down from being the head of the syndicate. Leave everything to me and I’ll make sure you still have a place as a Blondie.”

Victor comfortably sits on the bed, “Are you really doing this all for the place as a top Elite?”

“No. Victor, you’re losing control. This is not you, just admit it and let us reprogram you. This play-house you’re doing with your pet is unlike you, I’ll take care of everything while you’re away. I can do it.”

An underlying motive, Victor thought to himself.

“You’re admirable and…should I say, am flattered with how you worry about me, Brother, but we are only tools. I am the last of thirteen, the favoured son. I am the perfect Blondie and am her strongest tool,” Victor’s face turned dim every word he says, that made the guards beside Jean-Jacques take a step back.

“J-Jean…where’s Yuri?”

Phichit stepped into view, Victor didn’t know about this. This wasn’t in the report he received, “Phichit. I never expected to see you here. Did I not tell you before, that you should never appear before me or Yuri again?”

“Stop it, Victor! Yuri doesn’t want to be with you! He needs me, he needs Bison! I will definitely free him of you.” Phichit told the Blondie, albeit a little breathless. Phichit knows it, Yuri wants his freedom back. When Yuri’s back, we’ll live in Ceres again, sure it’s not a comfortable life but they were happy. Yuri was happy with being the leader of Bison, Victor will never make Yuri happy.

A plausible plan, Jean Jeacques will get rid of Victor and Phichit will get Yuri. If only it was planned more stealthily this would have all worked out. Unfortunately for them, Victor knew all about its Jean Jacques plan, the only thing he didn’t know is Phichit was included.

Victor laughs, standing up from the bed, “Did you really all think, that I don’t know any of your plans.” Victor will never tell them that Phichit being here was a surprise, Otabek will be here any minute and he was able to record what Jean-Jacques said. This will be a proof to Jupiter that Jean-Jacques needs to be eliminated.

“W-what are you..!,” Jean-Jacques exclaims, if Blondies were to have emotions, then is this fear? Is this trembling feeling, what humans call fear?

“JJ, I know you don’t have Yuri here,” Victor looks at the time, “My pet’s currently having dinner right about now. It’s our routine, you see.”

“You know all that and still came with us! How foolish, Victor.”

“No, JJ. This is a lesson for you, this is how you become a leader of the Syndicate, this is exactly the reason why I am above you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otabek stopped the car behind some trees and bushes, got out of the car and made sure the vehicle was not seen from the mansion before arming himself with a gun. He’ll infiltrate the mansion in the cover of darkness and hopefully, Victor, his master, is still alive. Although, Otabek had no doubt he still is, Jean-Jacques does not have any intention of killing Victor as far as they know. It would need a lot of explaining to Jupiter and they all know it’s forbidden to kill another Blondie.

“You look ready to kill people,” Yurio says, stepping out from the passenger seat.

To Otabek’s utter disbelief, Victor told him that Yurio will be coming with him. Yurio knows the layout of the mansion and the Blondie will also be the one left for the clean-up. He was told not to kill unless absolutely necessary.

“I am just here to get my Master.”

Yurio hummed, “Just the answer I expected from you. Your master has a habit of getting himself in danger, maybe you need a new master.”

“That is entirely up to Victor.” They were both moving quickly, moving to the back, they saw a balcony and decided to get inside through it.

“Can you give me a boost,” Otabek asked Yurio, it was a high balcony and Otabek discarded his pride long ago from when he became a furniture, so what’s wrong with asking a Blondie to help him a bit.

Seeing Yurio’s reaction, eyes looking directly at him with a hint of amusement and a smirk playing on his lips like he’s still waiting for something. Otabek wanted to roll his eyes at the other Blondie but decided otherwise and just added, “Please.”

“And here I thought you were going to call me Sir,” Yurio scoffs, but instead of cupping his hands like a normal person would, the Elite grabbed his waist and pulled him close, before Otabek could say anything Yurio jumped and the next thing Otabek knows they’re both on the balcony.

“At least he’s useful,” Otabek mutters to himself.

The second floor is conveniently left unguarded. It didn’t take too much from Yurio to break the lock and get inside. They both crouched low seeing at least five men of Jean-Jacques downstairs.

“I’ll go,” Otabek was moving to the stairs, gun on hand, when a cold hand grabs his wrist.

“We’ll go together. Victor will kill me if anything happens to you,” Yurio says, eyes glinting fiercely.

Otabek was ready to complain when Yurio sees a shadow from the balcony they came from. He pulled Otabek close to him, back hitting the wall, the shock from the impact Otabek got on his back was immediately forgotten when Yurio presses against him, pinning him firmly to the wall with his own body. Neither of them moved or breathed, too scared of being caught this early in the mission.

The Elites eyes was watching who will come from the window, the moment the figure stepped in Yurio moved, and he instantly had the man by the neck.

“Wha-Yuri!” Otabek cries out, they’re all lucky that Otabek knew how to control himself even in anger and shock that the men below didn’t hear anything.

Yurio immediately lets go of the man they now know as Yuri, he instantly checked the pet’s neck checking for any clue that he had an arm on his neck. Victor would kill him if he knew what happened, but it looks like it’s his lucky day seeing as the pet still had perfectly white neck.

“What the fuck are you…how did you even get here!” Otabek grabs Yuri by the arm, all of them now crouching on the side.

“I overheard your conversation on the phone, I know Victor’s in trouble, so I came to help,” Yuri answers Otabek, determined, “Guang hong doesn’t know anything. I slipped by him and got in the trunk of your car.”

“For fuc…I can’t believe this. Victor’s going to kill us all.” Yurio comments, suddenly feeling tired.

“Stay here. You’re going to stay put. Don’t move a single muscle,” Otabek snapped.

“That’s not safe either, Otabek. If we have him with us we’ll get to protect him easily,” the Blondie suggests.

“I can take care of myself, I’m from Ceres, Otabek.”

“Fine,” was Otabek’s exhausted answer, “We need to move. Yuri please, for all our sake, stay close. Victor’s in the basement being held by JJ.”

“I’ll take care of the men below,” Yurio butts in.

“Alright, we’ll go straight to the basement then.”

They all confidently stood up, not bothering to conceal themselves anymore. Yurio didn’t use the stairs, clearly showing off the power he had over some humans. The Blondie busied himself, clearly liked playing with the humans.

Otabek had Yuri behind him, both moving quickly.

“Stay here.” Otabek whispers to Yuri, which the pet answered with a nod.

“No, JJ. This is a lesson for you, this is how you become a leader of the Syndicate, this is exactly the reason why I am above you.” Victor’s voice echoes through the walls.

Otabek moved fast and he took out the guards beside JJ in seconds. The moment Jean-Jacques saw his guards unconscious, gunshots were fired, and grunts were heard above and then total silence. Yurio’s battle was over in minutes.

“Good job, Otabek.” Victors says.

“Wha-What’s happening, JJ. You told me Yuri was here!” Phichit moved, franticly clutching Jean Jacques clothers.

“Phichit!” Yuri suddenly comes into view, throwing himself to Phichit burying his face in his friend’s neck.

“Yuri! Are you ok? I’ve missed you so much!,” Phichit embraced Yuri, breathing the scent of his friend and pairing partner. Yuri smells so different now, he smelled of expensive soaps and the feel of his clothes are all new to Phichit.

“I’m ok. I’m ok. Why are you here?”

“I..let’s go. We’re leaving.” Phichit grabbed Yuri’s arm so hard, Yuri knew he would leave a bruise.

“What are you saying.”

“Yuri.” Victor’s calm, cold voice get’s to Yuri and the pet immediately shivers.

Victor’s broke free of his restraint and Jean Jacques was already taken away by Otabek. He didn’t know what to do when he saw his pet, his lover, in the arms of his past pairing partner. It felt like a stab and a burn in Victor’s chest all at the same time. Initially, he wanted to let Yuri have his time with Phichit. He didn’t know it would feel like this.

“Victor!” Yuri broke free of Phichit’s hold and subtly inspected Victor for any sign that he was hurt.

“What are you doing here. I clearly instructed Otabek not to let you know.”

“They-Otabek and Guang hong didn’t know about this. I overheard Otabek’s conversation so…so I..I just wanted to help. It wasn't their fault.”

Victor looked down at Yuri coldly. Yuri didn’t like it one bit. This is his first-time seeing Victor that mad. He just felt so happy in seeing Phichit after so long so he moved without thinking.

“Let’s go.” Victor didn’t hold Yuri’s hand, he just passed by Yuri.

A loud boom thundered and shook the walls, another thing that Victor didn’t know was the house was rigged with bombs. Victor moved fast and protected both Yuri and Phichit, he didn’t want his pet to further hate him by being the cause of Phichit’s pain or worse, death.

When Yuri’s eyes opened he was in Victor’s arms and he didn’t know how long they were in that position, when he looked to the side Victor also had Phichit protected.

“Victor! Victor, can you hear me?” They hear Yurio say from somewhere, most probably from the place where the basement’s entrance was.

“Yurio! We’re here!”

“Got it. Stay put, Victor. We’ll get you out now.”

“Victor,” Yuri’s hand went to Victor’s face.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?“

“No…no. Are you?”

“Yuri, take Phichit and get out.” Light came from where Yurio and Otabek were.

“Let’s all go,” Yuri says, frantic and breathless.

“I can’t.”

“What are you…” and then Yuri sees it, Victor’s feet…They’re gone.

No..what’s this. Is this some kind of joke.

“You have to take Phichit out of here. He’s just unconscious but he’s ok,” Victor, not even a bit of pain in his expression, says calmly.

Yuri won’t leave Phichit to die here. He needs to save his friend.

“Victor?” Otabek’s voice comes clearly from the top.

“Ok. Ok, I got it.” Yuri moved and carried Phichit on his back. We’ll come back to save Victor too.

Victor looked at Yuri’s retreating back, it’s the last he’ll see of him. He didn’t say anything to Yuri but the place is unstable. Victor’s pretty sure it would collapse the moment they get out. Is this it? He looked down at his feet, his legs that are now a few feet away from him under a huge part of the ceiling. He had to drag Yuri and Phichit to the wall so at least he’ll have something to lean on instead of laying on the floor.

He doesn’t feel any pain from it. As expected from an android. It’s sad, to not know what it feels like to die. He looked back to Yuri who’s now being dragged by Otabek. And of course, the rocks they used to get out are now falling bit by bit.

“Victor?” Yurio calls out.

“Master! We’ll get you out right now,” Otabek cries out but before any of them could do anything Yuri already jumped down and he was immediately followed by the rubble.

“Yuri!” All three of them exclaimed.

Victor saw it, saw all of it. How Yuri jumped down and was buried by the rubble.

“Yuri! Yuri!” Victor howled and crawled to where Yuri is but was stopped by another ceiling that fell. This is not how he saw all of this going. Yuri was supposed to be out of here. It would have been better to shut down knowing Yuri was ok and alive.

Just when Victor felt like he lost it all, Yuri emerged from the rubble with a bleeding head, glasses cracked, and face all scratched up.

“Hey,” Yuri goes to Victor on his knees and slowly helps him sit. They both lean on the wall where Victor was.

“You’ve been an extremely bad pet today, Yuri.” Victor says, ripping his sleeves to patch Yuri’s bleeding head.

“I’ve always been ignoring your commands, Victor.” The Blondie looks at him, “Ok maybe not all of your commands…you know what I mean.”

Victor laughs, “Just teasing.”

It was surreal, for anybody who’ll see this sight. A Blondie, white clothes dirty and sullied by dirt and blood. Is this what love does to people? Lose your head and not even care about yourself dying for someone else? A true wonder, really. How an android can be this thoughtful about others, especially a human.

Jupiter will be proud.

A loud explosion sounds somewhere and the walls again, shake.

“I think…I’ve had a nice life.” Yuri smiles.

“Of course, I was with you, you know.” Victor plays along as he’s vision starts to waver a little.

No other words needed to be said, Yuri coming back for Victor was proof enough that Yuri loves him. Victor felt a small tingle at that, but it didn’t change the fact that he wanted Yuri to stay alive.

“Yuri…are you sleeping now? You’ve always had a habit of falling asleep before me,” Victor looks down at his pet, caressing his face. “Beautiful.”

He holds Yuri closer, breathing in his favourite scent before finally shutting himself down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck. Fuck!

How can this happen! Otabek’s totally panicking now, unsure of what to do. It’s like he’s forgotten everything. He looked over at where Jean Jacques was, the Blondie’s face was stricken with fear.

He knows what he’s done. He killed Victor, he not only killed his brother, he killed the favoured son and it would cost him a whole lot more when Jupiter finds out.

“Otabek, Otabek,” Yurio shakes his shoulders, “It’s ok. It’s ok. We’ll get them out.”

“I don’t..”

“Calm down first. I’ve called my men, they’re working on it now. Breathe.”

“It’s been hours now, Yurio.”

“I know, but they won’t die because of just this. They’re ok. They must be thinking of how to get out right now.” Yurio calmly tells him, a soft smile on the Blondie’s lips Otabek didn’t know he could make.

“We’ve got them, Sir. We’re moving them out now,” one of Yurio’s men calls out to them and sure enough, they both see Victor in a stretcher.

Yurio was wrong, Victor and Yuri was not thinking of how to get out, they were completely resigned to their fate.

Victor was still tightly holding Yuri in his arms, they’re both bloodied and Victor, Otabek’s master and Yurios brother, has lost his legs. Otabek moves beside his master and friend, inspecting them fully. Victor’s white tunic was red from all the blood, but it wasn’t his. It was all Yuri’s.

“Otabek, we have to get them to Eos. A helicopter will be here any minute now.” Yurio reassures him. “We’ll get on a different helicopter, got it?”

Otabek nods.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Yuri sees, is white for a moment and then nothing. He felt hands on his face, and then he hears a soft murmur.

Victor? Victor…is that you? he tries to say it but his lips won’t move.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yuri wakes up suddenly feeling hungry all of a sudden. He smelled bacons and eggs so he got up and walked into the kitchen to see Guang hong preparing food._

_“Good morning, Master Yuri,” he greets._

_“Guang hong, please call me by name.” Yuri yawns._

_Guang hong just laughs and that’s when Victor comes out from the living room, blond hair glistening from the morning sun._

_“Good morning, pet.” Victor greets him._

_Yuri just notices it now, but Victor has incredibly captivating eyes._

_“You look good when you’re flushing red.”_

_Yuri turned pretending to wipe his glasses, giving Victor the view of his back, he couldn’t help it and he wouldn’t admit it._

_But, Yuri smiled a bit then. Just a tad bit._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How is he?”

Its Victor.

“He’s ok Victor, he just needs to rest a bit.” Yuri hears Yurio's voice.

Where am I? Did he say that out loud?

“Yuri?” He felt hands on his face again, and then a soft kiss.

Yuri would always know, he would always know what Victor’s lips felt like on his.

“Vi-Victor…” he coughs.

Yurio was instantly on Yuri’s sides checking everything.

“He’s ok. Give him some water, Victor.”

Yuri opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, “Too bright.”

Victor’s lips were on his again, but this time, he’s being given water by Victor.

After a few more minutes, Yuri was able to open his eyes and of course the first thing he sees is Victor’s face above him.

“Victor, you’re too close.” Yuri smiles and reaches for Victor’s neck.

“Are you ok? Does anything hurt?” Victor let’s himself be dragged down and held by Yuri.

Otabek looks at his Master and Yuri, being in deaths door must’ve helped change everything between them. The both of them are more affectionate now.

Otabek left and let them have their own time together. He sat down on the waiting area where Yurio was sitting.

“I feel like I lost ten years off my life.” Otabek says, hands holding his head.

“You and me both.”

“I’m…I’m relieved they’re ok. Thanks. For your help.” Otabek apologises quietly, “I didn’t do anything to help. I just panicked. Wha-What if you weren’t there. I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“I was there to clean up the aftermath after all. And besides, it would take me a lot more work if you weren’t there.” Yurio, for all his rudeness, is comforting Otabek now, “It was great working with you. Friends?” Yurio says, offering a handshake.

Otabek grabs it firmly, “Friends.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing, Victor.” Yuri says, eyes wide.

“Getting on the bed, pet.”

“What…”

Victor’s climbing on the bed, his bed.

“Your legs! Your legs Victor! They..They were cut off.. Are you ok?” Yuri frantically asks.

“I’m ok, see.” Victor motions to his legs. “Jupiter helped.” He adds, getting comfortable on the bed and hugging Yuri, placing the mongrel’s head on his chest.

Victor explained everything to him, from where he was (the auction, which Yuri did not take lightly but have learned to accept seeing as it was Victor’s duty), to Jean Jacques being reprogrammed, Phichit is ok and was checked for any injuries, he was also set free by order of Victor, and that Guang hong and Otabek are furious.

“I thought…” Victor felt his chest start to get wet. “I really thought we died. I had flashbacks, of the first days we were together. Hey Victor…Did you know, some say that when humans die, they get flashbacks, happy memories, before the brain shuts down.”

“Really…Humans are really fascinating.” Victor smiles, and kisses the top of Yuri’s head, “I’m glad…I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

Yuri didn’t say anything, he just let himself be hugged by Victor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Yuri woke up to Victor’s smiling face and a hand stroking his face, “Good morning, lover.” Victor greets him.

This time, Yuri didn’t turn his back, he stared straight at Victor’s face and greeted back, “Good morning, _lover_.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *wink wink nudge nudge* I'm a fan of Captive Prince too! Hence the "Lover" part! Thank you for reading! Hope you had fun! :)


End file.
